gohfandomcom-20200214-history
SPC07
Rei's friendship! A friend of the past '''is the seventh episode of Sweet Pretty Cure and also the seventh episode of the Spicial Pretty Cure overall. This episode focauses on Rei as she meets a friend she met a long time ago when she was young. '''Plot Rei is walking to the flower store to get some flowers for the church. She enter the store when she bumps into a girl with short yellow hair. The girl says sorry and Rei says its fine. Suddly the girl asks if she rembrs her leaving Rei confused. The girl says her name is Lala and that she was friends with Rei. Rei is confused but Lala says its true and shows her a purple braclet saying that Rei made it for her and she made her one as well. Rei decides to walk away from Lala. After walking a little Rei turns around and sees Lala folling her. Rei asks why she is folling her and Lala states to show her she wasent laying about her being Reis friend. Rei decides to run back to the church hoping to lose her. She runs back to the church where Naru , Mai , and Peach are watimg. Naru asks where she was as Rei stops infront of them and asks who the girl with short yellow hair is as Rei turns around and sees Lala follwed her back to the church. Rei , Naru , Mai , Peach , and Lala sit down at a table in the churchs dinning area and Lala explines how she knows Rei. She says she met her at summer camp and they became fast friends. They made friendship braclets to show there friendship. Lala says she wanted to see her agian but condent. Rei then suddly jups up from here seat and shouts that she dosent want to be friends with her because she keeps bothering her. Lala starts crying and runs out wich makes Rei a little sad. Lala is still running and then stops and takes a diriy from her bag. She looks at it and sighs. Rei explines why she got mad at Lala. She kept folling her around and after Rei said stop she dident. Rei dedies to say sorry and expline why she got mad at her. Naru, Mai, and Peach nod in agreement and they all run out of the church and run after Lala. As there walking to find Lala they hear a crash and see a Dornat and Tart attacking the town. They dicide to trasform to stop them. After they trasform they run over to the city and where the enemy is. As they arive Minto sees Lala on the ground hurt. As Tart comades the Dornat to finsh off Lala Minto goes to portect her sayimg she wont let them hurt her friend. She conutes by saing that she helped her become more open to friends and less shy. Minto says she will never let them hurt her best friend. Suddly Mintos chest starts glowing and purple casents apper. Peach explines those are the Minto Cassents. Minto sates she will porect Lala and the Minto Cassnets start glowing. Minto then shouts "Pretty Cure Minto Crunch Inpact!" which purifies the Dornat and Tart leaves. Lala wakes up and sees Rei and starts to run but Rei then says shes sorry. Lala askes what does she mean and Rei says for what she did to her. She only got andry because Lala kept folling and her and wondent stop. Lala smiles and says shes sorry for folling her and anoying her and not expling why she was follimg her. Rei says its fine and Lala gives her a boom that is purple and has two yellow stars. Lala says this is a diary that she made for Rei and gave to her on the third day of camp as a symbole of thier friendship but she droped it on the last day of camp before she left and she tried to return it to her but it was too late because Rei left before she could return it to her. Rei says thank you and she says she profeces to tresure it alays as a sign of there friendship. Lala then smiles. The next days Rei and Lala are walking to school toghter while Naru, Mai, and Peach look at them and smile happy Rei is becoming more open and friendler.